Lollipops don't have to be sweet
by messlady
Summary: … but they're good nevertheless ;  Maya was bored. He needed some entertainment. And Aiji just happened to be within reach… Yes, I did slash the lovely-mocochang guys, so expect yaoi smut.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yaoi warning – two men having sex. Don't like it? Then why are you still here?**

**Like it? Then enjoy!**

**And review :)**

**Inspired by silly bored Maya teasing Aiji :)**

**I don't own anyone in this story (unfortunately…)**

**

* * *

**„I'm booored.." the blonde man lying on the sofa whined quite loudly.

He was turning the white stick of just eaten lollipop over between his fingers. The man focused his energy on it for a moment, like it was the most entertaining thing in the whole wide world, trying to break it, but the stubborn, flexible piece of plastic just changed its shape and remained in one piece. The blonde's fingers was bending the stick more and more, while he bit his lip slightly and narrowed his eyes, anticipating the crack.

Suddenly the abused thing decided to make an attempt to escape the torturous grip, and managed to slip away at an incredible speed and accuracy, landing in mop of dark brown hair. The owner of said hair flinched ever so slightly, surprised, but didn't pay much attention to his new 'decoration' and continued to type something on his laptop like nothing had ever happened.

"Then find yourself something to do," he just said, not moving his head to the other.

The blonde raised himself up to sitting position and leaned his crossed arms on the back rest of the sofa, so he was now looking at the other man's profile. He rested his chin on his hands not moving his gaze from the other. The corner of his mouth moved slowly boring a dimple in his cheek.

The dark-haired man give him quick look of the corner of his eye not ceasing what he was doing.

"Don't even think about it," he said, answering an unasked question. "I'm busy."

"I didn't even say anything yet," the blonde pouted, but the suspicious smile didn't left his face.

"You didn't have to. Your face is like an open book. Besides, I know that look all too well. And I don't like it."

The blonde didn't say anything more, ignoring the others obvious disapproval of his plans. He reached into his pocket pulling out another lollipop and unwrapped it before putting it into his mouth. Then he stood up and came closer to the other man, standing behind him. He took one strand of brown hair between his fingers.

The dark-haired man stopped typing for a moment, his eyes narrowing.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding myself something to do," the other responded happily, and began to plait the locks.

"And why does this 'something' has to be destroying my hair?" the dark-haired man asked making an attempt to free his hair form the other's grip, but failed.

"Who said I was gonna destroy it?" the blonde pouted again. "Don't you trust me at all, Aiji?"

The sitting man sighed.

"I don't trust your hair styling abilities. That's all."

"Oh, c'mon," the blonde lowered his head to the other's shoulder and his voice to almost whisper.

"I have very skilful hands."

Aiji's fingers froze on the keyboard again as the other's voice so close to his ear, that he could almost feel the warm, sweet breath, sent small shiver down his spine. He moved his head to look at the blonde but before he did, the other straighten up again and finished his sentence louder.

"You know, playing the guitar and stuff."

"Stuff?" Aiji repeated, uncertain.

"Yeah," the blonde smirked and got back to playing with the strands between his fingers. "Stuff…"

Aiji sighed knowing all too well that once his friend get an idea into his head there's no way to get it out until he carries it out or gets bored trying.

Suddenly the blonde's fingers reached the back of Aiji's neck and moved up, sinking in his hair, pulling it lightly. The movement made the dark-haired man shiver again, this time more, and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Maya.." he breathed out almost unwittingly, uncertain whether he wanted to scold the other or just the opposite.

"Huh?" the blonde voiced moving back to plaiting. "Did you say something?"

"I have some… things.. to do," Aiji answered opening his eyes as his hair was pulled ever so slightly. "And you're distracting me."

"Am I?" Maya smiled mischievously and entangled his hand in the brown locks again, running his fingertips over the other's head.

"I heard that a head massage is suppose to be relaxing. It even has a name.. yy.. shato.. shiatu.."

"Shiatsu," Aiji corrected. "And since when can you do it?"

"Today," Maya smiled.

"Yeah, right," Aiji gripped the other's wrist and removed the hand from his hair.

"Ouch.." the blonde whimpered. "You're strong for such a scrag."

"Don't try me."

"Oooh," Maya lowered his head again almost touching the other's shoulder with his chin.

"And what if I do? Are you gonna punish me?" he smirked looking at the other.

Aiji looked at him, slightly annoyed, before turning back to the screen.

"You bet."

Maya's smile widened.

"How?"

"Effectively."

"Ah, it's not the answer."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Maya. Stop acting like a snotty-nosed little brat. Give me a break."

"No. I'm curious. Besides, who's little, huh? You reach to my shoulder, _big man_."

Aiji was tempted to say that he actually weren't _that_ _much_ shorter, and besides he hadn't meant the height in his last sentence; but he decided to give up the silly argument and ignore the blonde, hoping that he would get bored eventually.

Maya seeing that returned to play with the other's hair. Getting no reaction he actually got bored after a minute or so. But only with the hair. In fact, now, when Aiji had said what he had said, Maya was beyond curious. It was like a challenge, and the blonde was determined to bend the other's limits till they break. He would find the way. After all, he was good at it.

Maya began to pull the swivel chair Aiji was sitting on, but the other was faster and braced his feet against the back of the desk. The blonde pulled harder and then began to twist the chair to the left and right slowly. Still he got no reaction, so he finally gave up and rested his forearms on the other's shoulders and his chin on one of them.

"C'mon, Aiji. You're not fun," the blonde whined.

The dark-haired man smiled ever so slightly with triumph, but his smile faded as the other began whimpering again, straight to his ear.

He wasn't going to give up yet, it seemed. And moreover, he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, which could only mean that he was getting serious.

"Aiiijiii," Maya said, almost like he was singing. "Aijiii," he repeated with lower voice. "A-i-ji," he continued to say the other's name over, and over, more, and more quietly. He began to whisper.

Suddenly his fading voice seemed strangely seductive to Aiji, who involuntarily pricked up his ears; his senses focused on the vibrations of the hot air that was leaving Maya's mouth. He didn't, of course, realize that he stopped typing.

Maya, on the other hand, was fully aware of the situation, satisfied that he finally managed to get the other's attention. He continued to whisper Aiji's name into his ear, each time a bit different, surprising himself, that he found so many ways to voice three syllables. One of his hands sneaked to the other's hair again, pulling it ever so gently. Maya's lips curled into a smile when he noticed the other's body shiver under his touch.

Aiji was mesmerized. His breath quickened slightly. His head must have been an extra sensitive place, he thought, for such a simple touch to feel that… good. Or Maya's hands really were that skilful.

The dark-haired man's thoughts went back to the beginning of their conversation. He began wondering what that other 'stuff' Maya mentioned might have been. Another shiver ran down his spine when the though popped up in his head.

The blonde was watching his band mate amused. Then his gaze moved to the keyboard and the dimples in his chicks appeared in all their glory. He held out his free hand and began pressing the keys randomly.

The sound shook Aiji out of his thoughts and he looked on the screen watching the signs appearing and forming the sentences that had absolutely no sense. Then he realized what is going on and glanced at Maya. The blonde was grinning widely, totally engrossed in his silly prank.

It was uncanny how he was smiling with all his face. His lips, his amber eyes, which seemed more slanting than usual and were half covered with eyelids, and the dimples, which suited him so perfectly, emphasizing his childish nature and making him so appealing at the same time.

Aiji's body began moving on itself. He gripped the wrist of the hand that was wandering around the keyboard, firmly, and, turning on his chair, did the same with the other one.

Maya smirked, knowing that the limits were finally crossed and he was about to satisfy his curiosity. He was going to say something to add some more fuel to the fire but didn't manage to do so as his back suddenly meet the floor and he instantly closed his eyes.

"Ouuuuch. That hurt," he groaned and realized that his wrists were pinned to the floor at each side of his head.

Maya opened his eyes only to meet Aiji's face only inches away from his own; the pair of almost black eyes were giving him the look that he had never seen before. The situation was slightly uncomfortable and when the blonde noticed the other's face mowing even closer, his body froze, as he waited, uncertain what the other was up to.

Aiji smirked deviously seeing the other's expression. Yes, it was payback time. He moved one of his legs placing it between the other's ones, forcing them to part.

Maya's eyes widened as he felt Aiji's knee forcing its way up, dangerously close to his crotch. Their eyes were still fixed on each other and the blonde didn't like the expression on Aiji's face more and more.

Or so he thought.

A short, unconscious breath left Maya's mouth as he felt pressure applied to his groin. And then slow movement around it.

"A-aiji?" the blonde exhaled looking at the other, surprised and worried.

Thoughts in his head were running so fast he couldn't catch any single one, so it seemed to him his mind was blank. His body felt like a marionette, unable to move.

The dark-haired man smirked, moving Maya's arms up above his head so he could immobilize them using only one hand.

"You asked for it," he whispered moving closed to the other's ear, "Maya."

Shiver ran down the blonde spine as he heard his own name whispered right to his ear in such a low and hot voice.

Suddenly he felt surrounded by the other man. Not just immobilized. He was everywhere around. Maya could see him, smell him, hear him, feel him, not to mention feel him on his most sensitive area. I was like he was drowning into the other. His heart began pounding fast in his chest. The adrenaline rushed in his body. It was like watching a horror movie, when part of you want it to end but you're too scared to stop watching or look away, so you're keep staring at the screen, tensing and waiting for whatever happens next.

And what is happening next just draws you more into it, immobilizing your body and mind.

Maya felt his belt being undone. His eyes widened even more, if it was only possible, as he glanced down his body.

Aiji was still looking at the blonde's face, while he used his free hand to remove the studded belt.

"Aiji? What the…" Maya began as he realized where it was going but didn't finish, watching the other's moves intently.

He was all of a sudden more aware of the situation, but still not able to do anything about it.

The guitarist said nothing and continued his ministrations, unbuttoning the other's pants quite fast. He then began unzipping them slowly, enjoying the teasing.

Maya didn't move an inch, though he wanted to slip away somehow. Or didn't he? He was just captured by the time. Mutually exclusive thoughts made his head spin.

Aiji ran his finger over the freshly revealed skin above the vocalist's underwear watching the goose bumps forming under his touch.

He then stopped moving and looked at Maya's face again.

A big grin appeared on Aiji's face and he stood up promptly, leaving Maya on the floor.

"Priceless," he smiled widely down at the blonde, who was still looking at him with big eyes.

It was just like emitting commercials in the middle of the action. It took the vocalist a while to get used to the sudden change.

"What… the hell… was _that _about?" Maya asked finally regaining his voice, confused.

Aiji sat back on the chair, laughing like he hadn't done it for ages.

"You wanted to know what I might do, so there it was," he laughed more. "Oh man. You should have seen your face! I wish I had had a camera! That would be perfect shot for Denki's blog…"


	2. Chapter 2

Maya leaned on his forearms, looking at his band mate with a pout. How could he play with him like that? And moreover, the blonde lost his own game. That was unacceptable!

Aiji turned back to his laptop, still laughing.

Maya glanced at his undone pants and blushed realizing that Aiji's 'revenge' actually had produced effects. He had been too surprised before to notice that his underwear had become a little tighter.

The vocalist sat up and pulled his knees up, resting his forearms on them. He looked at Aiji thinking about what had just happened. Why hadn't he tried to stop the guitarist? He had been surprised, that was for sure, but that wasn't all. After all, it is a natural instinct to run or fight when something potentially dangerous is happening. He hadn't done neither. He had just lain there, letting the other do whatever he wanted.

He'd actually… kinda… liked it. Well, his semi-hard member was the best proof. He wished that they hadn't stopped. His body seemed to realize it before his mind, which was still confused.

But the fact was that they stopped, and Aiji didn't seem to be interested in continuation, satisfied of his victory.

_Victory? Is that so?_

Maya's mind gave him an answer. He would win, and he would get what he wanted.

"What?" Aiji asked realizing that the vocalist was staring at him.

"Was that all you can do?" Maya smiled mischievously.

"You seemed to have enough," Aiji answered, put off his stride a little.

"Nah. You took me by surprise, that's all."

Aiji looked at him with serious expression.

"Don't make a fool of me."

"I'm not doing that at all. A-i-ji."

The guitarist was looking at him for a moment. That couldn't be for real, right? Maya was only playing around like he always did. But it was tempting nevertheless. After all, he was a very attractive man, and Aiji would be lying to himself saying that he hadn't been looking at the vocalist like he was more than a friend, just sometimes. But the other never seemed interested in anything more than friendship, or any intercourse with another man whatsoever. He even wasn't into fanservice; that one kiss with Miyavi being a remarkable exception. So what was that just now? Did he really mean it? Could he, seriously…?

Maya was watching his band mate intently. All his doubts were visible in his eyes and furrowed brow.

So he was really consider getting involved in that 'game'. The blonde began to worry, feeling that the situation is getting out of his control. Out of any control. It wasn't a prank or a game he refused to lose, any more. It was serious. And it might become even more serious if they went on. Would they?

The vocalist couldn't take the heavy silence any more. He decided to trust his instincts and let his body move on its own accord. His curiosity was back. It couldn't be that bad, could it? Besides, if anything was to happen, they could stop anytime. It couldn't hurt to just try, right?

Well, actually it could, but it was supposed to be pleasurable nonetheless. Maya had no experience in the matter but some of his male-friends were all too eager to share theirs, talking about them a little too much.

The thought made him smirk and he leant back down on his forearms.

"So? Are you gonna leave me like this?" he said motioning his unzipped pants.

That sentence sounded somewhat ambiguously to Aiji, who looked at said place, still not saying anything.

Feeling the other's gaze on his crotch made Maya's blood run a little faster in his veins. He was running out of patience.

"Don't just stare at me, idiot! If you don't come over here right now, I'll come to you."

Aiji smirked and stood up. "As you wish, princess."

He moved closer sitting on the other's thighs and leaning on his palms, so their faces were inches away again.

"Are you really sure you know what you're doing?" he asked the blonde looking him into eyes.

Maya quickly closed the space between them pressing his lips to the other's, never stopping looking at him.

"Is that enough for an answer?" the vocalist asked when they parted.

Aiji was very tempted to just let himself go wild, but something in Maya's expression was telling him that the blonde didn't really realize what it might lead to.

The dark-haired man gave the other a quick kiss. "You have no idea how it may end, do you?"

Maya's eyes widened ever so slightly as he heard the words that sounded almost like a warning.

"I-I do," he answered hesitantly, but the truth was that he didn't quite realize all the consequences.

He wasn't that close with any man like he might get with his guitarist in a moment.

"Really?" Aiji said moving to the other's neck giving it a long lick form the collarbone to the ear.

Maya exhaled loudly. "Y-yeah.."

"And you still want to continue?" Aiji whispered into Maya's ear, biting it lightly.

"Ah, Aiji, don't make me repeat myself," the vocalist replied a bit annoyed and worried that the other would just leave him like he had done before.

He needed him close. He wasn't quite sure what for exactly, yet, but he was going to find out.

Aiji looked at him smiling.

"You're so innocently cute, you know?" he said making Maya pout and blush a little. "Just tell me if you want to stop, 'k?."

Their lips interlocked again, but this time with more force, making Maya lay fully on his back. Aiji's tongue soon found its way into the blonde's mouth, exploring it hungrily.

Maya began to really enjoy it. The bitterness of the other's taste mixed very well with his own, sweet, strawberry one. He wasn't going to let the guitarist win the tongue battle and quickly began to gain advantage. The vocalist entangled his fingers in the other's hair pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Aiji moaned lightly feeling his hair being pulled gently. His hand sneaked under Maya's shirt, going up to his chest, soon finding the nipple. They broke the breath-taking kiss. Aiji looked at his band mate's face, regretting his last question immediately.

He didn't want to do anything against the other's will, but if the vocalist decided to exploit that loophole he wouldn't be pleased, so he decided to add some conditions.

"But if you're gonna to this, better hurry up," Aiji whispered against Maya's lips, lowering his body to rub his groin against the other's. "'Cause I'm not sure if I'll be able to comply later on."

Maya didn't really pay attention to those words, feeling the pleasurable friction. He raised his hips up, increasing the pressure, making them both moan lightly. He didn't want to stop. It felt good and it would feel better and better. That was all he could think of, moving his hands down Aiji's sides and to his belt.

The dark-haired man smiled at the other's response, tugging at his shirt and removing it quickly. His pants were half taken off meanwhile. He almost didn't notice that, looking at Maya with slight surprise. The blonde just smirked, but his lips was soon open, letting out gasps of pleasure when Aiji's tongue traced down his chest.

Maya's hands were in Aiji's hair again, and he was unconsciously pushing the other gently down his body; to the place where he needed him the most.

The guitarist didn't let him go too fast though. He stopped at the other's nipple, taking it into his mouth.

Maya arched his back into the pleasurable touch, running his hands down Aiji's back; as far as he could reach. He tugged the hem of the other's shirt and took it off.

The dark-haired man used his hand to play with the other nipple, long enough so he was satisfied with the effects. He looked up at Maya, enjoying the expression on his face. It showed pleasure, and desire. The view was enough to make the guitarist fully hard and ready. However it was also too precious to let it fade too quickly.

Suddenly, his vocalist changed form cute, but sometimes too annoying over-thirty-year-old-brat, into the sexiest man in the world. The man who wanted him. The man whom he wanted, more, and more now.

Aiji's tongue slipped out his mouth and he ran it down Maya's stomach, dipping it into his navel; not once breaking the eye contact. His hands touched the other's sides gently and stopped on the hem of his pants.

Maya lifted himself a bit to help get them removed. Aiji couldn't resist the urge and with one quick motion, pulled down the vocalist underwear alongside his pants.

Maya winced slightly at the contact of his heated flesh with the air around, which seemed very cold.

But the coldness was soon replaced by something very warm, and wet.

"Aahh.. Aiji.."

Maya tilted his head backwards, so it almost hit the floor. Then he looked at Aiji again. And had to close his eyes.

The sight of his guitarist between his legs, with his mouth wrapped around his manhood was so erotic that he became painfully hard in an instant. A few more of those pleasurable licks and sucks, and he would come for sure.

Too soon. Normally he would keep his composure longer, but then it seemed more difficult than usual; with a woman.

The blonde entangled his fingers in the other man's hair again and pull him off his member.

"Aiji?"

The empty room echoed the whispered word.

"Yes? Something's wrong?"

The guitarist's senses became sharp as he suddenly became worried. Maya didn't want to stop, did he?

"No. It's just… Have you done this before?"

"Y-yeah.." Aiji replied, still uncertain.

"With another guy?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"So you know what to do…"

Aiji looked at him slightly confused. He was about to ask what the other could mean, or rather ask if he meant what he thought he meant, but Maya spoke first.

"Then let's do it."

"Maya, are you…?"

"Yeah," he interrupted and captured the other's lips in passionate, though a bit nervous kiss.

"If we're doing it already, let's do it right."

"But we don't have to go all the way, you know," the guitarist stated against himself, "and it'll still be 'right'."

"Aiji…"

Maya stopped and looked at the other. His dark orbs showed great desire, but also real concern. And if the blonde hadn't been completely sure about what he wanted just a minute ago, seeing that, he certainly was now.

A smirk flittered across his lips, and he bit his lower lip playfully.

Aiji didn't even noticed when their position was switched and he was on the floor now, Maya on top of him, kissing his neck hungrily, but carefully, so not to leave hickeys. The guitarist moaned quite loudly, surprised by the sudden change.

Maya's lips moved up the tender skin, reaching the ear.

"I want you," he whispered making the man beneath him shiver. "Right… and deep."

The dark-haired man inhaled deeply to calm himself a little. He didn't need any more encouragement. From that point no words were necessary. He made an attempt to flip them over, back to their previous position, but a strong hold on his arm prevented any movement.

"Not too soon…"

Maya smiled and moved lower, his lips traced Aiji's chest, leaving wet traits of kisses.

"I just want to have a little taste…"

The guitarist relaxed a bit, savouring the pleasurable sensations the other man was causing to his body. But he couldn't lay still any longer feeling his underwear being pulled off. He raised himself, leaning on his forearms, looking at the blonde.

Maya sat still for a second. He licked his lover lip, looking at the other's hard member.

"Maya..?" Aiji started uncertainly.

He didn't say anything more though, as the vocalist lowered his head and took him into his mouth.

The guitarist's eyes closed, and another moan escaped his parted lips.

Maya's movements were slow and shy at first. But he quickly began to like it.

After all, he was the lollipops lover. That one just didn't taste that sweet, bitter rather, but it had the special property, any other didn't. Sucking at it made its owner feel incredibly good. And moan. It was music to Maya's ears.

But he had to stop. He wanted it another way. They both did.

Aiji left out dissatisfied groan at the lost of contact. He lied still for a while, panting a little, before opening his eyes again.

The sight of the very sexy naked blonde right in front of him gave him such a surge of energy so he instantly pulled at his hand, making him lie down on the floor. Aiji sat between his legs, leaning down, put his hand in front of the other's face.

"I don't have any lube, so you'll have to help me," he said touching the other's lips gently. "Otherwise it'll hurt more."

Maya's eyes widened at those words, but they quickly came back to normal.

"I know it'll hurt anyway."

The guitarist felt bad hearing that. As if he was going to purposely cause pain to the other. But when his fingers were sucked into that sweet mouth and he could feel the warm tongue caressing them, he instantly forgot about any worries.

Maya was looking at Aiji trying to focus all his thoughts on him. He anticipated very pleasurable moments, but couldn't stop the nervousness. When Aiji withdrew his hand and moved it down the vocalist's body, his muscles unwittingly tensed and the goose bumps appeared on his skin.

Aiji lowered himself, leaning on one forearm and kissed Maya gently. His other hand made its way between the other's buttocks and he began massaging the tight ring of muscles with his wet fingers.

Maya tensed even more.

"Relax. I'll be gentle," Aiji whispered and kissed Maya's cheek.

The blonde nodded and tried to do as the other had said but when he felt the strange sensation of the finger sliding into his ass, he tensed again. Suddenly the guitarist's slender digit seemed to be bigger than it was.

A tongue slid into Maya's gaped mouth and began caressing his palate. Before he realized that, he began to fight back; his mind sank into the passionate kiss.

Aiji feeling the other relaxed, slipped another finger inside and started moving them gently.

Maya's little hiss was muffed by his guitarist's mouth wrapped around his own. He suddenly remembered his nervousness but tried his best to relax, resting his hands on the other man's shoulders.

Aiji's fingers slid deeper, overcoming the resistance of the muscles.

"Mmmhhm…" the loud, incoherent sound escaped Maya's mouth, and his fingers clenched on the slender frame of his lover.

The guitarist's lips curved into small smile and he aimed for that same spot, he just brushed, again. He parted his lips from the other to see his face better.

It still showed some discomfort, but it was quickly melting in pleasure. Maya's eyes were closed, and his parted lips were letting out quiet moans.

The sight was beautiful. And it would soon be even more.

Third finger, accompanied by the hand gripping his manhood, was slid into the vocalist. He was fully relaxed by then, and the thumb caressing teasingly the tip of his member only helped to unwind more.

Soon the fingers were taken out and Maya opened his eyes feeling the head of Aiji's cock pressed to his prepared hole. The guitarist smiled as to comfort him and began forcing his member into the blonde.

Maya's eyes closed again. His face showed pain, but Aiji didn't stop until he was fully sheathed inside. He surpass the groan of pleasure feeling the muscles squeezing him so tightly. He leaned down and whispered into Maya's ear, stroking his hair gently.

"Tell me when you're ready."

Maya nodded opening his eyes. He looked at his guitarist.

He was so gentle, so comforting. So.. sexy. Especially when he smiled like that. His lips were saying, 'I'll hold you like the most precious treasure in the world', and his eyes were like, 'I'll fuck you like there's no tomorrow'. Both that statements were just what Maya wanted to hear. He gave the other quick peck in the lips.

"Move now," he said, but the discomfort didn't vanish from his face.

"Sure?"

"Aiji… Fuck me already."

The dark-haired man didn't need any more words. He began moving at slow pace, trying to restrain from going wild. Not before he would find that bulge of nerves again.

His aiming was just perfect, because after a few experimental thrusts Maya's face melted again. All he had to do now was keep it that way.

"Ah.. Ai…" the blonde panted out his guitarist's previous stage name that was just perfect for the occasion.

They looked at each other, eyes hazed, lips parted, bodies sweating and moving faster, and faster against, and yet with one another.

"More.." Maya whispered between moans.

Aiji grabbed the other's legs and placed them on his shoulders. The change of position was followed by one particularly deep thrust. Then was another, and more.

Stars flashed in front of the vocalist's eyes. He could feel the pleasurable shivers ran up his thighs and his muscles pulsing.

"Aiji.. I.."

"Go ahead.." the guitarist panted, "I'm with you."

Aiji could feel his orgasm approaching with incredible strength. He couldn't hold it any more with his mind clouded, and feeling the other's inner muscles clenching around his member even tighter. He reached to grip Maya's throbbing member and began pumping it fast.

The vocalist back arched, his head fell backwards, and his mouth opened wider letting out inaudible moan.

Aiji couldn't control his frantic thrusts, as his body tensed and seemed to move on it's own.

The world started spinning for them both.

Then it was all mixed together. The pulsation of every fibre of muscles, convulsions of tired, sweated bodies. Time running so fast in its stillness. Blank minds. And whiteness all over. Inside and outside. The imagination and the real substance.

The temperature reached the end of thermometer, flickering at the edge.

Then it simmered down. Slowly. Accompanied by heavy breaths.

Aiji lied down on his back, outstretching his arm in the inviting gesture. Maya snuggled into the awaiting, still hot body, inhaling the bitter-sweet scent of sex that lingered on the air.

"That was amazing…" the blonde vocalist said after a while.

"It was," the guitarist agreed. "Glad to hear that."

Maya reached for his discarded pants and pulled out the lollipop form its pocket. He got back on his place on Aiji's shoulder and unwrapped the candy.

"You know what?" he asked looking at the sweet ball at the end of the white stick.

"Hmm?"

The vocalist smiled and finished his sentence before putting the candy into his mouth.

"I like lollipops even more now."


End file.
